


Decisions

by vampphobic



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampphobic/pseuds/vampphobic
Summary: Amanda Young plays by her own rules now.





	Decisions

Amanda Young was done playing other people's games. She'd been a pawn on other people's chess boards for far too long and tonight that all ended. Fuck John for making her play his sick games. Fuck John for trying to kill her. Who was he to play God? No one that's who! John was just as shitty and pathetic as everyone else and he was wrong, people don't change and they never will no matter how much hell you put them through.

Amanda however, was the exception. She wasn't the same Amanda anymore. The Amanda who did drugs and followed orders like an obedient little lapdog was dead. Tonight and forever more she was a new Amanda. An Amanda who didn't care what others thought of her, an Amanda who wasn't afraid of failure, an Amanda who wouldn't do anything to please, an Amanda with morals.

At least that's what she told herself before heading out that night. Deep down, part of her was still afraid of what John would do if he caught her. But her guilt overrode her fear and so Amanda went back to that shitty little bathroom. And she corrected her mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> My first saw fic!! Kudos, comments and feedback appreciated!!


End file.
